A Day in the Life
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Two years after the Mockingjay Revolution, the other Victors and rebels have found new lives in a new Panem. This is a glimpse into a day in each of their lives. Spoilers for Mockingjay and a bit AU for certain characters.
1. Gale Hawthorne

DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Hunger Games, I would have put a bit more about the other characters in the epilogue of Mockingjay.

A/N: Some parts of this little ditty are a bit AU as they don't follow Mockingjay completely.

* * *

Gale woke up as the sun poked over the ridge of his mountain home in District Two. He rolled out of bed and began working out. After fifty perfect military press push-ups and fifty sit-ups, he laced up his shoes and went for a three mile run. He showered and ate a power-bar for breakfast. Pulling on his fatigues, he walked to the military base for another day of designing weapons. He advised some engineers who were working on a new pod. After sitting for the three hour meeting, he went to his own weapons practice studio. Picking up a newly polished rifle, he aimed at a dummy that had the face of Peeta Mellark crudely painted on it, he shot at it until it was in shreds. "Officer Hawthorne, sir?" One of the new recruits fresh out of boot camp asked.

"Yes, soldier?" Gale asked.

"President Paylor wishes to speak with the weapons development team at 1400, sir."

"Thank you, soldier." Gale said. They saluted each other and Gale did some stair-stepping and used a punching bag until lunch. He went to the mess hall where he ate with the other soldiers. Most of them clustered in groups with their friends, but Gale preferred to sit alone. He wolfed down his food and looked over a weaponry and armor catalogue.

At 1345, Gale was in the Weapons Development meeting room waiting for Paylor to connect via the teleconferencing system. A screen blinked and at exactly 1400, Gale was saluting the president of Panem. Paylor was pleased with their work and reminded them that they were to use force only when necessary. Even two years after the Mockingjay Revolution, they were still taking out strongholds of peacekeepers or Snow loyalists. Most of the weapons targeted a specific house or office to minimize civilian casualties.

Gale left work at 1700. He jogged to his favorite part of the woods. After checking his traps, he brought home some game to cook for dinner. After dinner and washing up the dishes, he lay down and went to sleep to do it all over again the next day.


	2. Cressida and Pollux Smith

Cressida woke up to small hands prodding her and small giggles. She opened her eyes as her six year old daughter squealed and jumped on the bed. _Up! School!_ Cassie Melissa Smith signed bouncing up and down on her mother's resting form.

"Already, sweet girl?" Cressida asked rubbing her eyes. Pollux laughed and sat up. Cassie climbed over Cressida to wrap her arms around his neck. Cassie and her father shared a special bond as they both used sign language.

_First get dressed, then eat breakfast, then__ school_. Pollux reminded Cassie. She giggled and ran to her room.

_Were you this excited to go to school as a kid?_ Pollux asked Cressida.

"Only when I could sit by you." Cressida giggled causing Pollux to blush. They had attended school together in the Capital before going their separate ways after Pollux's act of rebellion that turned him into an avox. They were obviously pleased when their paths had crossed again when they became part the rebels' camera had been married nearly a year and had been parents to their adopted daughter for the same amount of time. Now they were an ordinary family. "I'll help her get dressed." Cressida said as Pollux got up to go start breakfast.

Cressida helped Cassie into a dress. She combed Cassie's bright red hair as Cassie chose a fabric flower to wear. She squealed as Cressida pinned it in her ponytail. They went downstairs to eat breakfast. Cressida settled Cassie in her chair and secured a bib around her. Because of Cassie's brain injury from the war, she was still getting the hang of eating with silverware.

_Eat slow._ Pollux reminded Cassie before she dug into her bowl of porridge. He smiled at his wife as she joined them at the table. _She looks lovely. As do you._ Cressida and Pollux walked their daughter to the elementary school of District 12.

"There she is! Miss Erica!" Cressida said pointing out Cassie's aide who would help her during the school day.

"Hi Cassie!" Erica said. "Come here, and we can meet the other kids!" Cassie giggled. She looked at her parents wide-eyed.

"Cassie, we'll be back to pick you up when you're all done learning ok?" Cressida said smiling. She found herself blinking back tears. "You have a good day. I love you." Cassie embraced her mother.

_Love you, my little lady!_ Pollux signed. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down. He twirled her around as she giggled. _Be good for Miss Erica. _

"The teacher was wondering if you were still interested in teaching sign to the kids." Miss Erica asked Pollux. He nodded eagerly. "I think it would be neat for them. Have a good day."

"You too." Cressida said. She and Pollux walked away from the school hand in hand listening to their daughter giggle.

They spent the day editing videos and planning for their next project. Cressida looked at the clock and realized it was time to get Cassie. "Well, we have to look for her on the playground somewhere -" Cressida began before a squealing ball of energy ran toward her and wrapped around her legs. "Well, hi! How was school, Cassie?" Cressida asked.

_Play! Fun! Play!_

_What did you learn?_ Pollux asked.

_Play!_ Cressida and Pollux laughed.

_I guess I'll ask her after she's been here a week. _Pollux signed shaking his head and laughing. Cressida laughed. They walked home with Cassie between them skipping and giggling. They hoped Cassie would always keep her spunk and zeal as she grew. They smiled at each other. No matter how she did in school, Cressida and Pollux would be happy. Their daughter was growing up in a safe and free Panem and that was what mattered.


	3. Johanna Mason

A/N: I had to redo Johanna's chapter since I posted the wrong document for it and then erased the correct one... OOPS!

* * *

The woodpecker drilling into the tree woke Johanna up. She opened the window next to her bed and locked eyes with the bird, "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, WOODY? SCRAM!" She yelled. The woodpecker hooted and continued drilling. He had been yelled at by the short-haired human for several months now.

Johanna grunted as she jumped out of bed. She went into the bathroom connected to the one room cabin and took a quick shower. After being pampered in Victors' Village, she couldn't live without indoor plumbing. She changed into her Park Ranger uniform of kahki shorts, light tan button up shirt, and wide-brimmed straw hat. She went to the small kitchen which was really a stove in the corner next to a sink and scooped some granola out of a fabric bag into a wooden bowl. She added fresh berries from the bushes outside and then opened a wooden box containing dried strips of game. It was a hearty breakfast for her trail work she would do later. She was one of the first people to sign up for Park Ranger work when Paylor instituted a national parks system. As District Seven had plenty of scenic forests, the Panem National Forest was the largest national park in the country.

Johanna consulted a map and hiked to the trail she would maintain today. She weeded the areas around the boulders and fixed some signs posted along the trail. She stopped and waved to some hikers that were laughing and talking. "Nice work, young lady!" A middle aged hiker who was with his friends said.

"Thanks." Johanna replied. Not many people recognized her as a former Victor, and she preferred it that way. She walked to another trail and installed some wooden steps where the climb was a bit steep. Seeing a dead tree, she chopped it down and broke it into pieces for firewood. She made a note to herself to bring a wheelbarrow the next day to haul it into a designated camping spot.

After lunch she was enjoying the company of a friendly bush when an animal hissed at her. Johanna looked around and spotted a skunk. "What?" She asked. "You animals pee on vegetation all the time. Why can't we?" The animal hissed again and turned around. "Oh no you don't!" Johanna buttoned her pants, picked up her axe, and threw it. The skunk's head flew off its shoulders a split second later. She sighed. She had made it three days without killing something with her axe. _At least I haven't axed a pesky tourist. Yet. Some things just never change._ She filled her water bottle at a fountain along the trail and made her way home as the sun set. All in all she had a good day. For the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Beetee Tesla

Beetee Tesla was grateful that it was a nice spring day. He could walk to the Academy without worrying about slipping on ice. During the winter he went back to using his chair, but now he could get around with the help of a cane. He smiled at the students milling about in the front of the school as he made his way up the ramp. "Heya, Mr. Tesla!" One of the seniors called. "Guess what!"

"What?" Beetee asked smiling.

"After I pass my engineering certification, I have an internship in Six! It's paid too!"

"Congratulations, son." Beetee said clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You'll do well." Beetee saw many of the students get good jobs after they graduated. He was the Workplace Advisor of the newly re-opened Wiress Carpenter Engineering Academy.

It was now open to students throughout Panem who were recommended by their science teachers. The board of education of District Three suggested the school be named after Wiress. Beetee, of course, didn't object.

He looked at the two pictures of his wife on the wall across from the main office. The first was one of her holding the Distinguished Graduate award. The other picture was taken four months before the Quarter Quell. She had received a token of thanks from District Eight for her thread measuring machine. She was standing in front of the machine holding her award plaque. Beetee smiled and mouthed, _'I love you'_ as he walked past the pictures.

He sighed and sat down at his desk in the main office. The principal's aide said hi to him and handed him the list she made of the students with 3.8 or higher grade point averages. This was known as the Academy List. Beetee smiled and contacted some companies to let them know of the seniors that had made the list.

After lunch he joined the other support staff to set up the courtyard for the second annual Robotics Race. They lay down a track with different obstacles. Beetee looked up at the classroom windows facing the courtyard and smiled as he saw the eager students looking out.

Finally after the last class of the day, the students streamed out into the courtyard cheering. They got in groups based on their year in school. "Ok, kids!" the principal Melissa Johnson called into the bullhorn. "We will race teams by grade and then race the teams who win until it comes down to the final four!" She called.

Beetee smiled as the twelve-year old teams placed their robots on the track. They were always excited about their first robot race. One group of girls made their robot sing as it crossed the finish line. The singing robot went into the next round. The robots hopped, picked up objects on the track, followed certain lines, and read numbers on a track to solve an equation. Beetee smiled as the kids' faces lit up seeing their robots perform their tasks.

Finally it came down to the final four. The contestants were: the singing robot from the 12 year old team, a robot the thirteen year olds nick-named 'the cat', a robot that looked like R2D2 from the sixteen year olds, and another robot named RoboSpider built by a team of 18 year olds. They were off and all the kids cheered the robots on. With a small 'wheee!' the singing robot crossed the finish line and burst into song. "CUTIE WON YAAAY!" The twelve year olds cheered. Principal Johnson laughed as the girls cheered.

"And - our winners are Team 6 out of our twelve year old class and their robot named Cutie!" The team captain lifted the robot in the air and all the girls from the academy 'awwed' as it was painted pink, teal, and purple. Beetee laughed and came to the stage to present the award. He looked down at the team roster.

"Team six year one has won this year's Robotic Race!" Beetee said into the microphone. The student body cheered again. "Reina, Dawn, Jennifer, and - the team captain - Wiress!" Everyone gave a loud cheer. He handed each girl a small medallion.

"My mom named me after your wife." The girl said. She smiled. "She said they were friends in school."

"It's a good name." Beetee said. "She's looking down at you as her namsake. She'd be mighty proud of you." little Wiress smiled. The girls received one more round of applause before they joined their classmates. Even though the race was over, the kids still played with their robots for an hour after the race. Beetee watched them and smiled. He was helping young minds go far without the fear of being extinguished by the Capitol. His dream had finally come true.


	5. Annie Cresta Odair

Annie woke up to the sounds of her son cooing in the nursery. She smiled as she woke him up. "Good morning, handsome little man!" She smiled. "Are you hungry?" She carried him down to the kitchen. After he nursed, he ate a few spoonfuls of soft cereal mixed with sea-weed. Annie changed into her red striped bikini. She smiled knowing Finnick always told her how pretty she looked in it. She picked her son up and carried him to the small tide pool area by Victors' Island. Setting her son in an inner tube that has small holes for his feet, she smiled as he paddled around giggling and waving at the passing seagulls.

He was startled by a large splash behind him. Annie gasped as a larger wave lifted her son up. "He's ok, baby." Annie's face broke into a grin at the familiar voice.

"FINNY!" She squealed. Finnick smiled at his son who had his olive skin and golden hair. He kissed his son on the forehead and moved a few paces back.

"C'mon, Mikey! Swim to daddy! C'mon, buddy!" Michael Phelps Odair squealed as he paddled through the water with his little legs. "That's my boy!" Finnick picked him up and took him out of his inner tube. He tossed him up in the air and caught him a few times. Annie watched them with a bit of apprehension, but smiled as Mikey squealed and giggled. Finnick lay Mikey on his stomach and floated on his back a bit to let his son experience 'floating' in the sea water. He chuckled as Mikey poked at the ridges between his father's muscles.

"You have a handsome daddy, baby." Annie said laughing.

"Thanks." Finnick chuckled. They went inside for lunch where Finnick grilled some fish he had caught earlier that morning. Annie watched little Michael crawl around in his little area of the back yard playing with a pail. He mashed up some fish for his son to try.

After Mikey (and Annie) took their afternoon naps, they spent the afternoon on the boat. Mikey laughed when Finnick would catch a fish and pretend to make it talk. Annie laughed and would put sunscreen on her two boys on a regular basis. Annie smiled at her son and husband. Finally after so many years, they could enjoy living on the most beautiful beach in Panem in true freedom and peace.


	6. Effie Trinket

"Good morning, darling! Good morning!" A gentle voice said. "Good morning my dear!' Effie opened her eyes and smiled. She sighed and stretched her arms and legs while laying in her bed. The voice was coming from a bright pink alarm clock on the bedside table that was covered with a floral print cloth.

"God, woman, would you _get rid_ of that damn thing?" Haymitch groaned rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. A click told him that the alarm clock had been turned off.

"Now, Mr. Abernathy, that is _not_ the way to talk to a woman in the morning!" Effie said as she flounced around her side of the room in her ruffly bathrobe. "It happens to be a gift from my mother, so I plan on keeping it as long as possible." She ignored Haymitch's grumbling as she slid her feet into her soft blue slippers and walked into the bathroom. She sighed and placed Haymitch's electric razor back on its stand. She also straightened out some things in the bathroom before brushing her teeth and powdering her face. She didn't put on as much makeup as she did in the Capitol, but she still had to put on something.

Thankfully Haymitch was stumbling around the kitchen throwing something together for breakfast, so she could lay two or three outfits on the bed as she decided what to wear. She chose a teal dress and came down the stairs. "Thank you for breakfast, dear." Haymitch grunted. "I'm off to work, ta ta!" Effie walked from Victor's Village to the town square. She waved at Delly who was her employee. Delly propped open the door to Proper Tea which was District Twelve's first tea shop.

"I wrote today's special on the board, Miss Trinket." Delly said smiling.

"Excellent, darling! Excellent!" Effie said beaming. Soon enough, customers trickled in. Effie took their orders and rang them up at the cash register while Delly prepared the tea. Effie smiled at her customers that were around the dainty whitewashed metal tables.

They had their regulars come in for lunch and then it was Effie's favorite time of the day. She had Miss Manners lessons with some of the high school girls after the school day. She sat at a long rectangular table that was covered with a light cream cloth. Delly served tea and cranberry scones to Effie and six girls. They sipped their tea daintily and discussed how to properly host parties. Effie complimented the girls on their clean uniforms and accents such as ribbons in their hair. "Thank you for your time Miss Trinket." They all said as they left the shop in an orderly manner.

"My pleasure, do come again, dears!" Effie called. Effie smiled. Today was a good day, and they had made a nice profit. She had gone the whole day without smudging her makeup. After thanking Delly for another 'great great great day', she walked home hoping Haymitch had a good day as well.


	7. Haymitch Abernathy

Haymitch groaned. He was feeling the beginnings of a hangover. Opening the drawer on his nightstand, he pulled out a flask and gulped some liquid. He sighed and belched. "Really." a disapproving voice sniffed on the other side of the bed.

"Really - I don't want to hear it this morning, Princess." Haymitch muttered. Effie pouted and crossed her arms over her sparkly nightshirt. Haymitch smirked. She looked cute when she pouted. So he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. He lay back knowing she would spend fifteen minutes in the bathroom primping. When he heard the door open, he stumbled down to the kitchen to cook something and to make some juice and liquor mix. He tossed back a small glass of his juice mix and sighed. He fixed bacon and eggs. Effie came down the stairs and helped herself to a scone from the Mellark bakery. "Another day at the tea shop, Princess?" he asked.

"Of course." Effie said nibbling her pastry daintily. "We're going to have a busy busy busy day today!" She kissed Haymitch on the cheek. "Don't make a complete mess of the house now, dear."

"Ok, Princess." Haymitch muttered as Effie slipped into her black sparkly pumps at the door. As soon as the door closed, Haymitch went to the basement to check on his home made beer making apparatus. He took a sip of his new Seam Brew. "Oh yeah!" He smiled. He bottled his beer and took the bottles to The Town Hob that Greasy Sae had started. It was now a legitimate store. He stumbled by Proper Tea and looked in on Effie who was serving tea to a family and probably giving them a mini etiquette lesson. He took a swig from one of the beer bottles. "HEYA, PRINCESS!" he called and laughed when Effie put her hands on her hips and gave him an evil look.

By the time he got home, the geese he had bought were roaming around his back yard. He poured some feed into their bowl and then sat in an old wicker chair drinking his beer and watching the birds poke around. The sound of the front door opening signaled Effie's return. Haymitch chuckled and fired up the barbecue to grill some steak. He grabbed another beer and opened it as Effie flounced out into the backyard and began telling Haymitch all about the "Great great great day at Proper Tea." Haymitch smiled and nodded knowing that tomorrow would hopefully be another decent day.


	8. Peeta Mellark

Peeta woke up early so he could begin warming the ovens for the day. He put on his chef's uniform and walked from his house to the newly built bakery. He laughed as he saw a squirrel laying on the doorstep with an arrow through its eye. A note on top of the carcass read: _Your turn, boy with my bread._ Katniss was out hunting and would come back to the shop as he was pulling out his first batch of baked goods. Peeta took the squirrel back and put it in the freezer. He would use it for the mincemeat pies. _  
_

He was soon engrossed in supervising his staff in mixing ingredients and kneading the bread. He shaped the loaves and put them into the oven. He made sure the muffins and cup-cakes went in as well. At exactly 8am he opened the doors to the Mellark Bakery. People trickled buying breakfast pastries. He smiled at his customers as he frosted cupcakes and set them on a display window next to the cash register. He smiled as he decorated a bite-size cupcake with a katniss plant. He looked up as its namesake walked through the door, hunting bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey bread-boy."

"Girl on Fire." Peeta said. "Open up." Katniss opened her mouth as he popped the bite-sized cupcake in. He pressed his lips to hers. The younger Hawthorne boys chose that moment to walk into the bakery and whistle at the two. "Here's your bread." He gave her a fresh loaf of bread.

"Thanks." Katniss said smiling. She headed home. Peeta handed each of the Hawthorne boys some bread as they paid the cashier. The crowd coming home from work was steady with many of the people picking up fresh bread for dinner. The children always pressed their noses to the window to stare at the intricately frosted cupcakes and cakes. He served free slices of the different breads for people who wanted to sample the bread and for the occasional person who needed a free meal.

Peeta finally closed the shop at 8pm. He walked home looking at the lights on in the houses in the newly rebuilt District 12. He smiled knowing that the drab place of his childhood was now a place representing a new start and a new hope.


	9. Katniss Everdeen

Katniss waited at the train station. She smiled holding a box of cupcakes decorated specifically for her visitor. A train pulled in and a small girl with blonde braids stepped off of the platform. She wore the Panem Medical College scrubs with the back of the shirt hanging out like a duck-tail. "KATNISS!" Prim squealed. She hurried toward her older sister. Katniss hugged her gently even though she knew her skin grafts had been solid for eight months. Prim's scars were healing nicely and she had even written Katniss a letter about getting top grades on a term paper analyzing her experiences as a patient in a clinical trial in the burn unit. Prim had spent a year in the unit before returning to school full time. She was in the Medical School Preparatory Program at the Panem Medical College in District 4. Upon graduating with the right grades she would go right into medical school to complete her MD. She had already completed her required clinical hours as Mrs. Everdeen was a Physician Assistant at Seaside Research Hospital.

"Hey little duck!" Katniss laughed. She handed Prim a box. Prim opened it and giggled. Four large cupcakes decorated with primroses were nestled in tissue paper.

"You didn't have to get me these, Katniss!" Prim said around a mouthful of frosting and cake.

"Of course I did, silly!" Katniss laughed. "Peeta wouldn't let me pick you up empty handed!" She and Prim began walking back to Katniss' house. "I haven't killed Buttercup yet." Prim laughed. "Do you want him?"

"I think he's used to you." Prim admitted as they walked through the town square. Peeta came out from the bakery and wrapped Prim in a hug. "Thanks for the cupcakes!" Peeta smiled and looked into the box.

"Wow! You ate one already!" Peeta said impressed. Prim laughed.

"They're just so good!" Prim licked the frosting off another one.

"And she said 'Oh, you didn't have to get me these'" Katniss said imitating Prim's voice. "Mmhm. Right." They went to Victor's Village. Prim smiled looking at the primroses around one of the houses. "That's the group home that's named after you, Prim." Primrose House was for children orphaned by the war. Many original residents had been adopted, but there were still some there.

"Kat - that was our old house." Prim pointed out.

"Yeah - we're going to a different house." Katniss said as she climbed the stairs to the porch of Peeta's house. After showing Prim the guest room, she sat on the couch with Prim and smiled at having the afternoon with her sister.

"So, when did _this_ happen?" Prim asked.

"Well - about a year ago." Katniss answered.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Prim gasped. "KAT, ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO GET MARRIED SOON?" She squealed.

"Um -" Katniss paused. "We'll see, little duck."

"Let's get some flowers for the coffee table!" Prim suggested. She hurried into the guest room and changed out her scrubs. "C'mon, Katniss! And I bet you don't take _him_ with you when you hunt!" Katniss looked at Prim. She had coaxed Buttercup into a basket.

"Prim!" Katniss groaned more for old time's sake than out of real exasperation.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Prim asked teasingly. She winked knowing Katniss couldn't say no.

"Sure." Katniss said grinning before grabbing her hunting bag. They walked out to the meadow for Prim to collect flowers. Prim restrained herself from saying something when Katniss shot some game and stuffed it in her bag. After Prim's basket was full with flowers, she and Katniss polished the rest of the cupcakes off for a sweet picnic lunch. The two Everdeen girls lay back on the grass and pointed out shapes in the clouds for the next few hours. They headed back to Peeta's house, Katniss carrying the flower basket and Prim carrying Buttercup in her arms. Prim found a vase for the flowers and Katniss began preparing her game for dinner. They grinned and waved as Peeta came home.

Katniss smiled as she felt Peeta's arms around her waist. "The flowers look lovely, Kat." Peeta whispered. "I'm glad your sister is here." Katniss smiled and turned around to face Peeta. Ignoring the giggling from her sister, she gave him a long welcome home kiss.

"I'm glad my family is here." Katniss whispered. While living in the Seam, Katniss could only dream about a scene like this. Now in a new Panem, she could spend her days in peace and enjoying love from her fiance and sister for many years to come.


End file.
